queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo
Leo was Guero's girlfriend and his contact with El Santo. Biography Leo was born in her house in La Paz and it means a lot to her. Her parents were killed by the cartels when she was young. Leo calls La Capitana and tells them about what Teresa, James, and Guero are doing in Bolivia, which leads to Teresa nearly dying from cocaine overdose. Teresa notes that she's still in love with Guero. Season 2 El Nacimiento de Bolivia: A woman holds a gun to the back of Guero's head and greets him with hola, mi amor. Teresa holds a gun to the woman's head and is pissed that she's Leo. Leo reminds Guero that she told him that if she ever saw him again, she'd kill him. Teresa offers Leo $100,000 to connect them to El Santo, or a bullet. Leo agrees and heads out to make the call. James and Teresa yell at James for not telling them all of the details, like how Leo was his ex-girlfriend. Leo makes the call and tells them it's done, doing a line of coke. She says that we wait now. Leo offers Teresa some cocaine, but she says no. James is impatient for El Santo's people to arrive. Leo announces that she loves this song, and tells Guero to dance with her. When he won't, she pulls Teresa to the dance floor as James and Guero watch them. Leo tells Teresa that she never had Guero and that he had her. Teresa says that Guero left her the same way he left Leo and now it's just business. Leo's phone rings and she leaves to meet her connect. James doesn't like it and threatens her. The bar is raided by La Capitana and her men. The trio realize that Leo sold them out. After La Capitana leaves, satisfied that Teresa will die from an overdose, Guero and James try to get her heart rate down. Guero takes them to Leo's house. James bursts in the door with a struggling Leo. Teresa tells him to let her go so he pushes Leo toward her. Teresa punches her in the face for trying to kill her. Teresa says that she wants to talk to Leo alone. Teresa tells Leo what happened to her after Guero hurt her. Leo tells her that the Commander hunts El Santo's traffickers on the Death Road like a tarantula. Teresa tells her that if they don't make the deal, her boss is going to kill Guero. A tear rolls down Leo's face as she decides. We deserve better than him, Teresa. Leo tells her that El Santo has a guy, El Dentista, who has to vet you before you can see him. She sighs and says that she'll make them an appointment. Later that day, La Capitana captures Leo and brings her to the hotel pool, along with Teresa, James, and Guero. She is beating them for information about El Santo. James offers her more money, but she says that she doesn't cut deals with traffickers. She presses a gun against Leo's head, prompting them to tell her how to find El Santo. Leo turns to Guero and tells him to let Teresa go or she'll end up-- La Capitana pulls the trigger. Leo's last words are begging for Guero to leave Teresa alone. When Teresa is pushed into the pool by La Capitana, Teresa can see the blood flowing out of Leo's body from the bullet wound in her head. Quotes * "We deserve better than him, Teresa." --Leo about Guero * "Let her go, Guero. Let Teresa go." Gallery Leo El Nacimiento de Bolivia stills.jpg Leo dancing on teresa. el nacimiento de bolivia. hvitserkk..gif Leo at her house El Nacimiento de Bolivia stills.png | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guero Davilas Category:2x05 Category:Dead Characters Category:2x06 Category:Cause of death: gunshot Category:Leo Category:Female Characters Category:Killed by La Capitana Category:Bolivians